


Kiss Me Once and Again

by ruthc93



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/pseuds/ruthc93
Summary: In hindsight, maybe they both got a bit too into playing their undercover roles.-----xfor the prompt: 9. one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other.





	Kiss Me Once and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry_0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/gifts).



> It's been a while since I've written anything and it only makes sense that it's this ship that finally defeated my writer's block.
> 
> Originally requested by [Kerry](http://why-am-i-pluto.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

In hindsight, maybe they both got a bit too into playing their undercover roles.

But the buzz from the crowd around them as they watched the hockey match was contagious, and Benji found that Ethan was surprisingly invested in the game. It was hard not to be pulled along, to match the other's enthusiasm every time his favored team scored a goal. It was almost too easy to play the role of the supportive husband, dragged along to the game to humor his other half. Benji tried not to dwell on how natural it felt.

It was weird, to play a comparatively casual role in their line of work. Nothing was at stake, not yet; this was all a convoluted way of gaining their mark's trust, and they're not officially engaging her until tomorrow.

And so Benji let himself relax, let himself be swept away by Ethan's passion for the sport that was clearly not faked. He'd never seen Ethan like this, with an almost child-like joy as he bounced on the arena seats with his fellow hockey fans. He channeled the new wave of love and appreciation rising in his chest into his role, relishing in the fact that just this once he was allowed to stare at Ethan like a lovesick puppy without needing to hold anything back. It felt _good_. He'll deal with the consequences later.

The game finally came to an end, with a winning goal that sealed the favored team's place as the champions after an intense overtime, and their entire side of the arena exploded into uproarious victory. Benji couldn't help but jump up with everyone and cheer with them, even if he was more happy for the fans, for Ethan, than for himself.

Then suddenly, Ethan turned to him, and Benji felt his strong arms close around his torso. Before Benji could protest or really react, he was lifted off the ground as Ethan spun them around in one swift motion, laughing with unbridled joy. Benji yelped out Ethan's undercover name, and instinctively wrapped his arms around the team leader's neck to steady himself, but by the time the spin was complete, he was laughing, too.

His feet hit solid ground again, but he didn't let go, selfishly wanting to enjoy this for a second longer. His eyes focused on the other's face, and Benji wanted to melt in the intense gaze of Ethan's green eyes, in the dazzling smile flashing on his lips, in the pure happiness etched into his expression. And as he smiled back fondly, he was hyper aware that Ethan's arms hadn't moved from around his waist either.

In the end, Benji wasn't sure who moved first, but his lips met Ethan's a lot faster than he had expected. He pulled back, a little surprised, but as he looked into Ethan's eyes again and finally saw the same want and need reflected back at him, a voice in the back of his head said _fuck it_ and he leaned back into the kiss, holding nothing back this time, and was met with matching fervor from the same, very welcoming, lips.

His hands traveled up into Ethan's thick, dark hair as they both deepened the kiss, holding Ethan's head in place, and Ethan's arms brought their bodies closer, locking Benji in, drawing him slightly off balance but still held upright against his body in the safety of his arms. Ethan licked into his mouth, and Benji couldn't suppress the moan that felt like it had crept out of his mouth from the very base of his spine.

His brain dimly registered a wolf whistle from somewhere behind him, and how the crowd seemed to have shifted from cheering around them to cheering _at_ them, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Right now, this instant, was perfect, and Benji would give anything to live in it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [Tumblr](http://ineverhadadoubt.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
